


Amm

by LesbianTales



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Cat Grant - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alex danvers/maggie sawyer - Freeform, Angst, Cat Grant - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena has a daughter, Lexi Luthor - Freeform, M/M, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, The Winn/Lena brotp is amazing, Winn Schott - Freeform, Winn Schott/James Olsen - Freeform, Winn/James, alex danvers - Freeform, carter and Lena's brother sister relationship is amazing, carter grant - Freeform, james olsen - Freeform, karas been ignoring them for mon-hell, maggie sawyer - Freeform, superfriends are more like superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales
Summary: Lexi tells everyone something that makes everyone happy. Lena takes them to her place that isn't her penthouse?There is a slightly heated makeout session between Kara and Lena.So many characters have six packs in this oml.Tell me what you think please! Any comments at all are welcome.J'onn is in this chapter for a short while.





	1. The Luthors change?

There's so much paperwork she has to get through, leaning back in her chair the CEO lets her eyes slip close. 

She doesn't hear a certain blue eyed reported open the door and make her way quietly over as to not disturb. 

When she finally notices the blondes presence it's when she sits back up in her chair only to find Kara staring at her with a soft smile. 

"Rough week?" Kara speaks after a moment. 

"I guess you could say that" she says as she slowly makes her way over to the couch, Kara not far behind her. 

She sits down, waits for Kara to follow. 

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'd honestly rather not"

"That's okay, I'm here for you Lena. I always will be" Kara leans over and presses a small kiss to Lena's cheek watching as it makes her blush. 

Lena looks down to her lap as to hide her blush. 

Kara pulls her into her side and Lena rests her head on Kara's shoulder.

"I've missed this" Lena whispers, more to herself but she knows Kara heard it. 

"Missed what?"

Lena leans out of the woman's reach to look into her eyes, "I've missed when we used to just cuddle up on the couch, or go out for lunch or even just watch movies until we fell asleep" Lena looks down feelings tears in her eyes "now I hardly get a text from you"

Kara sits there taking in what Lena just said, "I always come and talk with you and eat lunch with you and"

"You haven't talked to me in three weeks Kara" Lena interrupts her "I thought you left"

"It's not been three weeks" Kara scoffs lightly. 

"Yes, it has. The last time I heard from you was when you cancelled our dinner plans because you had plans with Mike" 

"But-"

"But he needed you" Lena stands slowly "I understand he needed you but I also understand that Alex needed you too, so did Maggie and so did I. We haven't spoken since then and it's because of that you don't know that Maggie, Alex and I have become close. We would have movie nights at each other's place and we started inviting..."

"Hey Morgana, you ready Alex and Maggie are downstairs..." Winn walked in and stopped talking after he took notice to Kara in the room also. 

"Winn, come here" Lena said smiling brightly with open arms. 

He jogged over and gave Lena a tight hug slightly lifting her off the floor. 

Once he'd put her down they highfive each other and turned to face Kara, who'd been watching their interaction quietly. 

"Morgana?" Kara questioned. 

Lena nudged Winn so he explained, "I call her that cause she kinda looks like Morgana from Merlin, we've seen all the episode with Maggie and Alex at Lena's place, James comes a long every so often but Cat keeps him working sometimes" he chuckled towards the end. 

"You call her Cat now?" Kara questioned again. 

Lena spoke this time, "Now we do. She comes to dinner with us every so often and she's been over to watch a movie every so often. Carter is honestly the sweetest boy I've ever met. He got so confused when I agreed we could be 'BFFs' as he put it"

Both Winn and Lena looked at Kara. 

"How did I not know about any of this?" 

"You haven't spoken to any of us since you got with Mike, the only time we see you is if" he trails off. 

"The only time they see you is if Supergirl goes to the DEO" Lena finishes. 

Kara looks shocked. 

"You told her?!" She screams at Winn taking a step toward the pair. 

Lena steps in front of Winn, "no, he nor anyone else told me. I figured it out and if you had spent less time with your boyfriend then maybe you would see that I've been to the DEO a couple times this week! Working on things with Alex!"

Kara sits there in shock. "Me and Mike broke up" she mumbles. 

"I know, I thought the only time you would come back to talking to us would be if you both broke up. Excuse us Kara but we have somewhere to be." Lena says picking up her bags and walking towards the door with Winn. 

They walk into the lobby after getting out the elevator talking only Lena feels a pressure on her throats and then she's against the wall. 

She can't breathe, trying to release the hand on her throat. Slowly she opens her eyes to see the one and only Mike in front of her. 

Winn try's to pull him off her but he pushes him to the floor, hitting his head on the floor. Knocking him unconscious. 

"Wi-" Lena can't finish her scream for her friend as the hand on her throat pushes harder.

"Me and Kara break up and you try and make your move is that it?!" He screams. 

"I didn't.. I didn't make any type of move. I have plans with friends and.." he pushes harder before taking some pressure off to let her talk, "and if I did ask her out then I would treat her 100% better than you ever could" she snarls at the man in front of her. 

"Kara deserves a man and that man is me." 

"You're barely a man" Lena barely gets out when he pushes harder into her and bring a hand across her face. 

Suddenly she hears her phone ring from her bag on the ground, Mike lets go of her throat and she falls to the ground struggling to breath. She opens her eyes to see he's in her bag trying to find her phone. 

He pulls it out, looks at the contact name and suddenly she's against the wall again with a hand pressed to her throat. 

"Who's this?! Who's 'baby' in your contact" he screams. 

Lena shuts her eyes, refusing to give in. 

He pushes harder, "who! Is! It?!"

"ITS MY DAUGHTER!" She screams not noticing Alex and Maggie walking into L-Corp just in time to hear her confession or the way Winn is slowly coming to. 

She looks down, tears her eyes. 

"Mike put her down now!" Alex shouts. He smirks and pushes harder and she sees black.

When she wakes up she's at the DEO. 

She opens her eyes to see Alex, Maggie and Winn around the bed. 

They all look exhausted. "You didn't have to stay" she mumbles. They all jump up and shout her name. 

"Lena! You're awake" they all give her a hug once she's sat up. 

They all pull back and they're all smiling. She looks at Winn and he looks guilty, "what's wrong?" She asks. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help I really tried but he's so strong and-"

Lena lunges forward and wraps him in a hug. 

"You tried your best and that's all I could ever ask but I think I finally figured out a nickname for you" she smirks. 

"What is it?" He asks, smiling. 

"My knight in navy armor" she gestures to the color of his clothes. 

They both laugh and Maggie and Alex join in. The laughter quiets down and she looks to Alex "how long was I out?"

"A couple hours"

"That's not so bad"

"No, it wasn't that bad for you maybe but it was for us. You gave us a scare there Little Luthor" Maggie sighs. 

"Yeah, sorry about that" she looks to her lap "did you all hear?" She looks up at them again. 

"Yes, we heard" Alex replies softly. 

"I guess you think less of me now huh?"

"We could never think less of you Lena, if you want to talk about it then we'll listen" they all nod in agreement at Winns words. 

She sighs, running her hand through her hair "I want to talk about it but she's coming to National City tomorrow, maybe you guys could meet her?" 

They all brighten and nod enthusiastically. 

They all pile into Alex's car after her and Maggie insisting they all stay at theirs tonight. 

"So a night in with us four?" Lena asks. 

Maggie turns around from the front seat. "James and Cat said if you want they could come too. Cat said she'd bring Carter if you want, she says he's worried about you. We haven't told them anything but what Mike done. Don't worry"

"It's okay, yeah I'd like for them to come if that's okay with you two? If not we could go to my place, it's not very homey but it's bigger."

Alex shakes her head, "that's perfectly fine with us, Maggie texts the group chat and tell them to come"

Lena looks over to Winn who's already looking at her, "come here Lena" he says and she puts her head on his lap and links their hands together. "You're the best friend I've had in a while Winn, but seriously as your best friend can you just ask James out already?"

She hears Maggie and Alex laugh. 

Winn blushes, "he doesn't like me like that" she rolls her eyes "sureeee he doesn't"

"Fine, I'll ask out James if you tell us who you like" he pointedly glares at her. 

"Yes Lena. Tell us" Maggie quips from the front seat. 

"Ugh fine." She hides her face in her hands. "I love Kara" it's mumbled but they still hear it. 

"IM SORRY, LOVE?!" Alex squeals excitedly. 

Lena blushes and laughs, "yes love but she's probably not over Mike yet and has no interest in me whatsoever plus I have you guys and my daughter that's a blessing in itself"

By this point the car is stopped and they're getting out heading to Maggie and Alex's apartment. They throw jokes into the air, laughing whenever someone did. Finally they reach the apartment and collapse into the sofas with a sigh. 

Half an hour later Cat, Carter and James are here and to Lena's surprise and delight Cat wraps her in a big hug before James can. 'Damn that woman is fast' she thinks. 

Alex, Maggie, James, Cat and Carter are all showered and now it's Winn or Lena's turn. 

"Winn you're one of my best friends but if you don't go in that shower first I'll use my Luthor genes against you"

Winn holds his hands up in mock surrender and backs into the bathroom. 

They all sit in the living room and talk about anything and everything. Cat on the love seat, James and soon to be Winn on the couch, Maggie and Alex on the other couch and Carter and Lena on the floor making up a secret handshake that Carter insists they must have. She's rather enjoying herself. 

Winn comes out the shower and sits next to James. Lena gets up and takes a shower, coming out five minutes later in a stitch onesie Carter laughs and she raises an eyebrow, "what are you laughing at? I got you one too" she pulls out a Mike onesie from Monsters Inc. "Your mother said he was your favorite" Carter jumps up and hugs her, she happily reciprocates as the others laugh at how they act like brother and sister. 

Carter looks at Cat, "go go put it on" and he's out of the room in two seconds. "You both act like brother and sister" Cat points out, everyone Hums in agreement "Yeah, he's like the brother I always wanted too bad I'm stuck with the one in jail" 

Cat stands up and everyone falls quiet "He could be your real brother, only if you wish"

"I don't understand"

"I've been thinking about it, you don't like your family but I love you like I would a daughter so I was thinking I could adopt you? Again only if you want"

Lena's tearing up because someone really wants her? She has so much baggage yet someone still wants her "are you being serious?"

"Of course darling, you can keep that name if you wish or you could have the name Grant" Carter enters back in the room and they all turn around to look at him in his onesie. 

Alex is crying, Maggie's trying not to, Winn and James are crying and Lena's getting there. 

"Why is everyone crying?" He asks innocently. 

"I was just asking Lena if she wanted to join the family, son" Cat explains. 

"Really? You mean you finally asked her?! You've been thinking about it for so long!" He says excitedly. 

He turns to Lena "what do you say?" He asks trying not to get his hopes up. 

She turns to Cat, "I have a lot of baggage"

"Everyone does dear"

"I have someone I want you to meet first and if you're okay with it then I'd happily become your daughter"

She gestures to Alex's MacBook "may I?" 

"Of course"

She picks it up and puts it on the table and tells everyone to gather around so they all do, she clicks a button and they're all on the screen Lena in the center, Maggie and Alex to her left, Cat and Winn to her right, James behind her and Carter on the floor in front of her. They're face timing someone. A few rings later and a young girl pops up on the screen "hello?"

"Hi sweetie! I have people I'd like you to meet"

"Okay, hold on please I need to put my laptop on my desk" there's some scrambling sounds and suddenly there's a girl the spitting image of Lena. 

She settles herself down before Lena speaks "everyone this is my daughter, Lexi. Lexi this is everyone, Maggie, Alex, Winn, James, Carter and Cat" she says pointing to everyone as she says their name. 

"Hi everyone! I can't believe I finally get to meet you all! Mum talks about you so much!" Everyone notes how she has an Irish accent. 

Lena watches as Cat waves and goes to speak, feels her heart beat pick up. 

"Hello Lexi, it's amazing to meet you. This is your uncle Carter and I guess I'm your grandmother now but please call me whatever you like" 

"Mum? What's she talking about?"

"Cat wants to adopt me since she knows I don't like my family and that I've been through too much. Is that okay?"

They all watch as Lexi's face brightens and she nods enthusiastically "Can I call her nana? Would that be okay?" 

"That would be perfect dear" Cat says before Lena can. 

"My life just got so much better mum! Wait which one is Alex?"

Alex feels her breath catch in her throat and she comes into better view of the girl "I'm Alex hi Lexi!"

"Alex! You're the badass of the group along with Maggie right?"

"Lexi!" 

The girl raises an eyebrow at Lena clearly getting more than her looks from her "I'm not going to lie mother" 

They all laugh "I wouldn't say that but yes I work for the FBI and Maggie works for the NYPD"

"You are! Mum says you put your lives at risk and that she always wonders why all you bother with someone like her" 

"Shush!" Lena shouts too late and everyone's staring at her. 

Winn speaks first "Well your mother should know that we bother with her because she's kind, funny, a bit of a dork but that's okay and so many more wonderful things and we love her for them"

They all agree 

"Told you mum"

"Yes darling you did"

"Am I allowed to meet them when I come over tomorrow?"

Lena looks around and everyone nods, "it seems they want to meet you as much as I want them to so of course and I'll have to get your bed made"

Alex interrupts "no need! We'll all stay here again!"

"Alex I couldn't possibly intrude like that"

"Oh shut your face Luthor or Grant" Alex smirks "Lexi do you want to stay here with everyone while you visit?" Lexi nods sheepishly. 

"It's settled"

"What did I do to deserve all of you"

"You were yourself" Carter speaks up. 

"Is that Carter?"

He nods and waves. 

"Carter! Hi! I've heard so much about you and did my mother get you that onesie?" He nods again. "Oh my god! She got me one too!" The younger girl runs to her closet and pulls out a Wonder Woman one. "We should all get onesies and wear them tomorrow!" 

"Deal!" Everyone says at the same time. 

They stay on FaceTime for a while before Lena gets a call and gets up to take it. 

"Hello Kara"

"Lena where are you? Mike said he gave you a mouth full after he came here drunk. I just got him to leave! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Lena smiles, she's missed the blondes rambling "I'm okay. Yes I got hurt but I'm okay now and I'm at Alex's with everyone else"

Everyone looks up to her. 

"Is that kara" they all turn back to the screen. 

"Yes it is how did you know?" James asks. 

"Because she only ever had that voice with Kara. She's missed her a lot" 

Alex looks to Lena "if you're okay with it and everyone else is Kara can come too" 

Lena looks at everyone and they nod and she hear's a 'duh' from the group and she takes a breath "Kara you can come, but bring pajamas we'll be waiting" 

"Okay" and then she hangs up

20 minutes later there's a knock at the door and Lena once again gets up from the screen and leaves everyone to talk to Lexi. 

She opens the door and Kara walks in and everyone goes quiet. 

"I've missed you guys" Kara says 

"We've missed you too. Come on there's someone I want you to meet"

Kara walks over with Lena and sits next to Carter on the floor. 

"Kara, this is Lexi. My daughter"

Kara looks at Lena and a smile forms on her face. She looks back at the screen "hi Lexi, I'm-"

"Kara yes I know. Mother talks about you all the time"

Lena face palms herself. Everyone but Lena laughs. 

They order food and continue talking to Lexi for another hour or so until Lexi looks at the clock on the wall and says "Sorry guys but I have to go catch my flight. It's been lovely meeting you all and I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Bye nana, bye uncle Carter, bye badass', bye guardian, bye Winn, bye Supergirl!" And then she hangs up. 

Everyone looks at Lena "don't look at me like that! I didn't tell her!"

"Well she's definitely your daughter. How does she know about Guardian though?" James asks. 

"Knowing Lexi she probably hacked our group chat. We may as well add her to it"

"Do it then"

"Really"

"Of course, add Carter and Kara as well"

Kara interrupts "I've missed a lot. Uncle Carter? Nana?"

Lena smiles "Cat wants to adopt me so I wanted her to meet Lexi without telling her who it was until she saw her and If she was okay with it then I'd be more than happy to join her family"

"That is adorable" Kara links their fingers together over Lena's knee. 

"Hurry up and add Lexi. I want to save her number" Maggie demands. 

She does as told and Lexi texts within seconds 

*********************************

Lexi;  
I already know what's been said in this group chat, I've hacked it a million times but this makes it much easier :) 

Maggie;  
You're a smart girl Lexi!

Lexi;  
Thank you badass no.2 ;) 

*********************************

"How does she know it's me texting?" Maggie asks. 

"She's probably hacked my phone too. So she's probably had your numbers for weeks"

"Yep. Definitely your daughter"

"Yep definitely. Now I know you're probably wondering how she's 14 and I'm only 29 right?"

Alex puts a hand on her shoulder "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to"

"I want to. I need to" 

They all go back to their previous seats Kara joining Maggie and Alex on their couch. 

"Well I was at college and I was coming home from the library, it was late around 11 o'clock when this man came up behind me " she stops to take a breath and Carter moves closer to her wrapping an arm around her. 

"He dragged me into his dorm room and I think you can guess the rest" she puts her head on Carters shoulder. 

They all manage to wrap Lena in a group hug and when they pull back she's got tears in her eyes for two reasons. 

"You're so strong Lena. We're so proud of you and we'll always be here for you" Maggie spoke. 

"I know thank you"

"Is Lexi Irish?" Winn asks. 

Lena chuckles, "I would hope so given that I am too" 

They all look at her "I was born in Ireland, moved here when I was four and hid my accent since"

"Don't hide it with us it's cool" James says. 

"I won't from now on but who wants to watch movies?"

Everyone cheers and woos. 

"You pick Lena"

"I was thinking we could watch a little" she turns to Carter "Monsters Inc."

Everyone woos again and they all get blankets and covers and pillows and go back their seats. Kara joins Lena on the floor and Cat and Carter lean again the opposite couch. 

Kara turns to Lena when the movie begins and whisper "is this okay?" As her and Lena are so very close and they're sharing a blanket. 

Lena turns to her as well, "it's perfect" and leans in to kiss her cheek. 

Suddenly the movies paused and Cats looking at her with the remote pointed at them. 

"As your new mother I demand the both of you hurry up and kiss each other"

Kara blushes and Lena chuckles, she turns Kara's head towards her and whispers "can I?" "Of course"

She leans in an pecks her lips. 

They pull back smiling. 

"Finally!" Everyone calls out and they all laugh and continue watching the movie.


	2. New revelations

Lena woke up with a weight on her body, a face in her neck, an arm over her chest and her legs tangled with someone else's. She opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of blonde hair to her left and then it clicked in her head that it was Kara, a smile spread to her face. She turned her head to her right and saw Carter and Cat sleeping near each other, Carters hand on top of hers. On the opposite couch was Alex and Maggie curled into each other Maggies face was against Alex's chest with her arm around her back. She looked above Kara and herself to see James and Winn in the same position as herself and Kara but it was James instead of Lena and Winn instead of Kara. Her smile grew. 

She looked at the clock, 9am. Three hours until Lexi would be at the airport. 

She slowly removed herself from Kara and got ready to go get breakfast for herself and everyone else. 

She was just about to leave when she heard "Lena?" It was Kara. 

She turned "Hey"

"Where are you going?" 

Lena shuddered at how Kara sounded right now "I'm going to get breakfast for everyone, want to come?"

Kara nodded and got up carefully, super speeding her morning routine and in 5 minutes she was ready so they set off on their little adventure. 

*********************************  
Lena;  
Kara and I are away to get breakfast for everyone so if you all wake up don't eat anything :)  
*********************************

Alex woke up and slowly moved herself down so she was face to face with Maggie and placed her lips on hers making Maggie stir. She kissed Maggie's neck and that's when she woke up. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Waking you up because I just got up and no one else is up yet"

"Where's Lena and Kara?"

Alex picks up her phone and looks at it "theyre getting breakfast for everyone. I think we need to wake everyone up"

"I'm not waking Cat up" they say at the same time. 

They laugh gently. 

"You already did" they both freeze. 

"Shit" 

"Language Sawyer" Cat says as she sits up. "Where's Kara and Lena?" 

"Getting breakfast" 

"Very well. Carter darling get up"

"I'm up. I'm up"

Cat points to Alex "Alex help me wake those two up"

"What do you have planned?"

"We fling pillows and everything else we can at them"

"Deal, you two joining" Alex looks at Maggie and Carter. 

"Of course"

They all stand up slowly not to make any noise and get pillows 

They slowly creep up to the two and Cat whispers "1,2,3" and they all start hitting them with pillows. 

"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS STOP. OKAY WE'RE UP. WE'RE UP!" James is screaming and laughing while Winn is fighting back with a pillow of his own so James joins in.

Kara and Lena walk into the apartment only to see a pillow go flying passed them and to turn around to see the 6 people they left hitting each other with pillows. Lena laughs and places her bags on the counter only to get her own pillow and join in. Kara watches from to small island in the kitchen while setting out everyone's food and drinks. 

10 minutes later and everyone has settled into a pit of laughter. 

"We got everyone's favorite" Lena says as everyone crowds the island and starts eating. 

They finish eating and fall into a big conversation easily, "how long until Lexi is at the airport?" 

"An hour Cat" 

Cat scowls at her, "Nope no more 'Cat' or I'll ground you" she laughs. 

"Okay, an hour mom" everyone laughs. 

Everyone gets ready and leaves half an hour later. 

They're all waiting at the gate, "You guys didn't have to come but I'm glad you did" Lena smiles and everyone smiles back. 

"I have to meet my granddaughter and Carter has to meet his niece and everyone has to meet her because we want to. Suck it up"

"Okay mommm" Lena sticks out her tongue. 

They all laugh until suddenly they hear "MUM!!" 

And Lena's head whips around so fast she's surprised she doesn't have whiplash. 

Lena runs towards Lexi as Lexi runs towards her and they both collide in a hug and end up on the floor. 

"I've missed you babygirl" Lena says through tears. 

"I've missed you too mum" Lexi says back through tears also. 

They lay there on the ground for a few moments as the group watch them awestruck. 

They get up off the group Lexi helping her mother up. 

"Lexi. You remember everyone from last night"

"Of course it's all I thought about on the way over here." Lexi turns to Lena and whispers "Can I give Nana a hug?"

Lena barely has to lean down to whisper back "Why don't you ask and you'll find out"

She turns back to Cat "Can I give you a hug?"

"You never have to ask sweetie, come here" Cat opens up here arms and Lexi runs into the hug and hugs her tightly. 

Next she gives a hug to Carter who hugs back and says "I guess I better get used to saying I have a sister and a niece now" and Lexi just smiles. 

She moves to Alex who smiles shyly "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you Alex! You're saved as Badass No.1 in my contacts!" She squeals as she wraps her arms around Alex who just laughs and hugs back. 

She then hugs Winn and says that they need to hack something together to which he agrees they both get a scowl from Lena but only smirk back. 

She moves onto James and hugs him only to pull back and ask if he works out. He says yes and Lexi makes him promise to work out with her since she knows Lena won't. 

Kara is second last and Lexi just stares at her and says "treat my mum right"

Kara smiles and says "I promise" and opens her arms. 

Lexi hugs her back only to whisper "She loves you Kara, she might not admit it but trust me she does" and Kara hugs her tighter. 

Lexi looks at Maggie "Badass No.2! No way I was forgetting you!"

"I would hope not Lexi, come here" they both jog a little to get to each other and hug. 

When they pull back they do a handshake that everyone's not quite sure how they learned. 

"How did you guys" Lena starts. 

"You all fell asleep so I text Maggie to see if she was up and she was so we facetimed for a bit and made up a handshake" 

"Oh really?" Lena looks at Maggie. 

"Hey, i didn't want to just leave her hanging now come on we have to go shopping for those onesies"

"YES!" Lexi shouts. 

5 hours of shopping later and they're all exhausted. 

As soon as they step into Alex and Maggie's apartment they find seats and slump into them. 

"I'm glad I don't have to go shopping with you very often mother no offense" Lexi speaks from her spot on the floor. 

"I take full offense. Now I know you're all tired but I made reservations so we have to get up again" 

Maggie and Lexi share a look and a smirk. 

"Do we have to dress up?" 

"Yes mom, we have to dress up" Lena smirks. 

"Well me and Carter have to go home and pick something out"

"Don't worry so do me and Lexi"

"And me" Kara adds. 

"I'll get my driver to take us all home and then pick us all up and head to the restaurant?" 

Everyone murmurs in agreement. 

*********************************

Once Kara's dropped off she makes her way up the stairs to her loft to pick something out. She knows she has to look good because everyone else is going to. 

She looks through her dresses and comes across the black one she wore during the time she was infected by Red Kryptonite and shrugs picking a pair of black heels and heading to take a shower. 

*********************************

Winn drags himself up the stairs and to his closet to pick something out. He ends up choosing a nice black tux after verifying with Lena that it's that kind of restaurant and that the others will be wearing them too. 

He hops in for a quick shower. 

*********************************

James runs up the stairs and quickly calls Clark over FaceTime. 

"Hey Jimmy. What's up?"

"I NEED TO BORROW YOUR BLACK TUX"

"Okay, why?"

"We're going to a nice restaurant tonight and I don't have one"

"Okay. I'll fly over with it who's we?"

"Me, Kara, Winn, Alex, Cat, Maggie, Lena, Carter and someone else" leaving out Lexi just in case. 

"Lena as in Lena Luthor?"

"Yes Lena as in Lena Luthor but she won't be that for long"

"How so?"

"Cat is adopting her. So she'll be a Grant soon enough"

"Awwww that's so cute"

"Oh hey Lois!"

"Hey Jimmy. Clark will be over right now with the tux. Move gimme the phone and go give the tux to him" Clark hands her the phone and is in his apartment within 20 seconds "here you go" James takes the tux off him and says thank you. Clark is back with Lois on the other side of the phone. 

"Enjoy your night honey and please just ask Winn out" Lois says. 

"Lois I would if he liked me"

She scowls at him "Clark go back to National City and slap him"

"Nononono. No need for that. I'll do it"

"Good"

"Bye guys"

He hangs the phone up to get ready.

*********************************

Cat and Carter are in their living room singing to some song they both love while choosing what to wear. Cat ends up choosing a cream dress with matching heels and Carter picks a black suit. 

He goes off to have a shower while Cat irons his clothing. 

*********************************

"I AM NEVER RACING YOU UP THE STAIRS AGAIN" Lena shouts trying to catch her breath as Lexi just laughs. 

"It wasn't that far" she says rolling her eyes as she puts the key in the lock and opens the door. 

"WASNT THAT FAR?! I LIVE ON THE 19TH FLOOR"

"Well it was far for you then"

Lena huffs as she closes the door and drags Lexi into her room to pick what they want to wear. 

Lena picks a read dress with black heels and watches as her daughter has a hard time looking like she wants to wear a dress. 

She goes into her closet as Lexi is still looking at the options. 

She comes back out and taps Lexi on the shoulder. She turns around and Lena says "darling do you not want to wear a dress?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be so silly. You always did hate dresses so I got you this!" Lena brings the suit around from behind her back and watches as her clone brightens and starts jumping happily. 

"Are you sure? I can wear a dress if you want. I don't mind being uncomfortable"

"Nonsense. You can wear whatever you want. You'll always be my little royalty"

Lexi takes the suit and goes to get changed as Lena gets changed too. 

*********************************

Maggie and Alex choose the dresses they wore when they broke up Roulettes fight club. 

Maggie picked up her phone and sent a text. 

*********************************

Badass No.2;  
Have you asked yet?

LLC;  
Not yet I will the now 

*********************************

Lexi looked up from her phone to see her mother come out from her bedroom. 

"You look beautiful mum"

"And you look handsome darling"

"I have a question"

"Ask away"

"Can I borrow the helicopter and the pilot right now"

Lena dropped the cup she was holding "why?"

"I can't tell you but you'll find out soon. Can I?"

"Very well. I'll text him telling him you're coming"

"Thank you. I love you so much"

"Mhmm. I love you too"

*********************************  
LLC;  
I got it. Meet me on your roof

Badass No.2;  
Okay. Hurry

*********************************

"I have to go do something Alex. I'll be back soon!"

Alex didn't get the chance to reply as Maggie rushed out the door. 

*********************************

"Finally! It took you forever" Maggie complained when Lexi climbed out the helicopter

"Yeah. Yeah come on we don't have long"

They both climb in the back and watched as they took off to their destination. 

No more than 5 minutes later they were in front of the door of the one and only Eliza Danvers. 

Maggie hesitated before knocking so Lexi did it for her. 

Eliza opened the door and smiled. 

"Maggie! And Maggie's friend come on in!"

Eliza moved out the way to let them in. Once they were in she shut the door and gave Maggie a hug. 

Once they had pulled back Eliza looked at Lexi. 

"Hi, I'm Lexi Luthor" she held out her hand. 

Eliza accepted "Hi Lexi. I'm Eliza Danvers."

Eliza looked at Maggie "it's not my place to say. I'm sorry"

Lexi rolled her eyes, "I'm Lena Luthors daughter but I think we're going to become the Grants" she explained with a smile. 

"Huh?"

"Cat has adopted Lena, so they're no longer the Luthors and yes they are the child of Lena but again it's not my place to say" 

"That's so good that Lena is going to have a mother that cares for her but did you need something?"

"Yeah it is and yes I do actually"

Lexi fished in her pockets and handed Maggie a black box. 

"I want your blessing to marry Alex"

"Maggie. Of course you have my blessing" Eliza pulled her in for a huge hug. 

"Okay that wasn't so bad. Lexi take it back before I lose it" Lexi done as told and placed it in the pocket of her suit. 

"We have to go because we borrowed Lena's helicopter and she doesn't know we're here or that I'm in the helicopter with Lexi"

"Okay, I know she's going to say yes but good luck and it was nice meeting you Lexi" 

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs Danvers" 

"Eliza please" she pulls both girls into a hug and watches them climb into the helicopter. 

*********************************  
"Where'd you go?" 

"Babe, don't worry I just had to take care of something" 

"Hmm. I don't believe you"

"Well you should" Maggie says as she presses a quick kiss to Alex's lips. 

*********************************

"You're back finally come on. Arthur is downstairs"

"Coming mum. Sorry I took so long"

"No need to apologize"

They rush downstairs and into the limo. Lexi starts fidgeting with her fingers and Lena puts her hand over them and looks at her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Maybe"

"And what is that"

She sighs and mumbles, "I'm genderfluid and I like girls"

"Oh honey that's perfectly fine. I'm so proud of you" Lena pulls them into a tight hug and can practically feel Lexi's smile. 

*********************************

They arrive at the restaurant and everyone piles out of the car. Lena takes the lead to walk in. 

"I have a reservation"

"Under what name? Never mind I'll just look for Lena Luthor"

"Actually. It's under Lena Grant"

Cat and Carter high five each other smiling brightly. 

"Here it is. Lena Grant table for 9"

They get seated at their table and order drinks and their starters. 

"So mom, when can I sign these adoption papers?" Lena asks taking a sip of her wine. 

"They're already at your office darling. Have been for four days"

"But you only asked me two days ago"

"I know but I knew you'd say yes"

"I'll sign them right away. We just have to change their and i's name now" Lena looks pointedly at Lexi and Lexi can feel their smile brighten hearing the pronouns they want. 

Their starters come and go as does the conversations. 

~  
It's a round table. The order of seats go;  
Kara,  
Lena,  
Lexi,  
Maggie,  
Alex,  
Carter,  
Cat,  
Winn,  
James.   
~

When dessert comes everyone eats while maintaining a steady conversation until Lexi turns to Maggie and hugs her -putting the box with the ring into her hand unknowingly to the rest of the group- she whispers in Maggie's ear once they've pulled back "you've got this"

Maggie smiles and clears her throat. Everyone was already looking at them but she need to be sure. She turns to Alex and stands up. 

"I've been thinking about doing about this for a while but I never got around to planning it until Lexi facetimed me on the plane" she takes one of her Alex's hands in hers "I love you Alex. I'm pretty sure I have ever since you stepped into my jurisdiction at the airport. You're beautiful, kind, funny, intelligent and so many more things that I could list but I won't because I know you'd disagree. You're perfect to me Alex, I wouldn't change anything about you" she gets down on one knee "well maybe one thing. Your last name. Will you do me the honor of becoming becoming Alex Sawyer?"

Alex has tears running out of her eyes as she nods frantically "Yes"

"Yes?"

"Of course you idiot"

Alex pulls her into a kiss and Maggie slips the ring on her finger and the group and restaurant claps and cheers as Maggie sits back down on her seat. 

"I told you!" 

"That you did Lexi. That you did"

*********************************

"So what movie are we watching?" Alex asks as they all climb the stairs to their apartment. 

"How about a tv marathon?" Lexi suggests when no one else does. 

Everyone agrees and asks what tv show everyone wants to watch. 

They all enter the apartment and start getting their onesies out when Kara says "How about greys anatomy?"

They all enthusiastically agree. 

"I always thought Lexi Grey was hot" Maggie quips which earns her a laugh from the group. 

They all get changed into their onesies. 

~  
Lena: Stitch-Lilo and stitch  
Carter: Mike-Monsters Inc.   
Cat: Pikachu-Pokémon   
Kara: Elsa-Frozen  
Alex: Anna-Frozen  
Maggie: Bruce-Nemo  
Lexi: Wonder Woman-Justice League  
Winn: Dalmatian-101 Dalmatians  
James: Doc-Wynonna Earp  
~

Lexi moves closer to Lena and whispers "can I tell them?"

"Only if you're ready baby"

Lexi nods and stands from her spot on the floor. 

"I have something to tell you guys" they look down shyly. 

Cat takes their hand in her own giving Lexi some confidence. 

"I like girls and I'm genderfluid" they don't expect it but suddenly eight bodies are hugging them and they've never felt so much love. 

"Are you okay with that?"

"You're perfect to every single one of us" Cat says. 

"That means we can share clothes" Carter says smiling. 

"You could never be anything but perfect to me Lexi" Lena speaks. 

"I'm so proud of you Lexi. If anyone ever says anything bad about it just tell me and they'll get a visit from supergirl" Kara promises. 

"And the FBI" Alex adds. 

"And the NYPD" Maggie adds. 

"Me and you need to go shopping soon. You'll have better taste than I do" Winn says making Lexi smile. 

"Tomorrow we can look online for some work out clothes and I can take you to my secret place to workout if you like" James suggests. 

Lexi nods and slumps on the floor again while everyone goes back to their seats. 

"Lexi come sit with me and Carter, you look uncomfortable" Cat offers while lifting the covers up so they can sit next to her. They get up and cuddle into her side while Carter holds their hand and gives it a squeeze mouthing "I'm proud of you" 

Greys Anatomy starts and they all pay attention booing when something they don't like happens and laughing when Winn gets pushed off the couch by Maggie and Alex to go cuddle up with James on the floor opposite Kara and Lena. 

When everyone else is distracted Kara leans into Lena's ear "Hey Lena"

"Yes?"

"I noticed I haven't asked you yet"

"Asked me what?"

"To be my girlfriend"

"Oh. I didn't know you wanted me to be" Lena's definitely not blushing but she's glad it's dark in the room. 

"Of course I want you to be. So will you?"

Lena turns around and places her lips against Kara's for a few seconds "how's that for an answer"

"I like that answer"

"WOOHOO KARAS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Maggie and Lexi shout at the same time making everyone jump. 

Cat pauses the tv. 

"What?" Alex questions. 

"Kara just asked Lena to be her girlfriend and Lena said yes" Maggie explained. 

"Finally. I thought you guys where going to take as long as these two" Carter motions towards James and Winn and everyone starts laughing. 

Alex just looks at the two and says "one of you better ask the other one out right now or I'll text screenshots to the other person" everyone but Alex, Winn and James laugh. 

"Well?" James asks Winn. 

"Of course" Winn leans in to kiss James quickly. 

"This was an eventful night for the Superfamily huh?" Cat laughs. 

"True Nana but I wouldn't have it any other way"

Everyone agrees and cuddles into who's next to them while Cat plays the tv again.


	3. First job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi tells everyone something that makes everyone happy. Lena takes them to her place that isn't her penthouse?   
> There is a slightly heated makeout session between Kara and Lena. 
> 
> So many characters have six packs in this oml. 
> 
> Tell me what you think please! Any comments at all are welcome. 
> 
> J'onn is in this chapter for a short while.

Lexi slowly opened their eyes. Blinking a few times before looking at everyone around them. Everyone looked so peaceful. Kara cuddled into their mother, Lena's arms around Kara. Alex laying half on Maggie half on the couch. Winn and James together on the floor and finally they looked at Cat and Carter, Carter was still holding the brunettes hand and Cat had her arms around the pair.

Slowly Lexi got up and got dressed. They had to go see someone they hadn't gotten the pleasure to meet.

Walking through the entrance felt weird but they soon made their way to the top floor where a large man was wearing a confused look while walking towards them.

Before he could speak Lexi spoke first, "Are you J'onn?" The man nodded.

Lexi let out a thankful sigh before stretching out their hand, "I'm Lexi, Lexi Luthor soon to be Grant."

J'onn took their hand and shook it, "Lexi Luthor?"

They dropped their hands and Lexi smiled, "Yes. Lexi Luthor, Lena Luthors daughter"

J'onns jaw dropped. "I know you weren't expecting Lena to have a kid but she does and here I am. I've wanted to meet you for so long and I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Of course" J'onn replied, he doesn't know why but he was rather fond of the child already.

"I was wondering if there was a job here at the DEO and before you ask no, no one told me about here and yes I already know about Kara"

"How do you know? And how did you find this place?"

"It's easy to guess and I pin pointed everyone's locations and figured out my mother has been here with Alex and Winn. Alex still thinks I believe she works for the FBI"

"Very impressive, what could you bring to the DEO?" J'onn asked walking Lexi to a more private room.

After what Lexi would call an interview they walked home with a smile and stepped through the door not expecting to be bombarded with 8 bodies.

Once everyone had stepped back Lexi spoke, "what was that for?"

"You disappeared and didn't tell any of us you were going!" Lena shouted but not loud enough for it to lead to grounding, thankfully.

"I left a note"

"Where?" Alex asked.

Lexi walked over the the coffee table, "here"

'Oh' was the response she got from everyone.

"So where were you darling?" Cat asked.

"I actually have something to tell you all"

Everyone sat down while Lexi stayed standing.

"I'm not at college anymore. I haven't been for a year"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked.

"Well, I finished my college course earlier than was meant to and started a University course instead but that took me only a year when it was meant to take three. I finished just before I came here. I didn't want to bother you"

"You could never bother us sweetheart" Cat spoke softly.

"Hold on" Lena interrupted. "You finished a five year college course within a year and a half"

Lexi nodded. "Yes!" Everyone jumped as Lena shouted, "sorry" she apologized before looking to Lexi again, "does that mean you want to come home or do you want to stay over there?" Lena asked shyly.

"Of course I want to come home. Why do you think I was in a rush to finish? I've missed you so much" Lexi tackled Lena in a hug and everyone just stared lovingly.

Once parted Carter spoke, "do you think you'll take time off or will you go straight into work?" Everyone looked at Lexi.

"I have to go into work"

"You don't have to" Maggie said.

"Actually I do. I was out looking for a job there the now and I found one"

"Where?" James and Alex asked at the same time.

Lexi looked at the ground shyly, "mother won't like it"

Lena raised a perfect eyebrow but Kara spoke before she could, "How won't she?"

"I got a job at the DEO"

Alex gasped, "How did you know about that?"

"How did I know you worked for a secret government agency that specializes in protecting aliens?"

Alex nodded.

"The same way I knew about Supergirl or the Guardian"

They looked at them confused.

"I'm not stupid" they finally finished.

Everyone laughed.

"What part will you be working for?" Lena asked still skeptical of the idea.

"Well I'm starting with the computers side but J'onn said I could move on quickly if I wanted to but since I was only 14 he wanted me to start out smaller and I agreed"

"You've met J'onn?!" Kara gasped.

"Of course. He was the person I went up to asking about a job and he took me for an interview and watched me fight some agents to see how I handle that part"

"Did you win?" Maggie asked.

"Yes I won" Lexi said shyly but everyone whooped.

"Okay so. We said we'd go shopping so does everyone want to come? You could look for sportswear with James as well" Winn suggested and everyone agreed.

Since they left at around 10am it was an even longer day than before. When they finally got back to Alex and Maggie's apartment Lena said that everyone was to collect their things because they were going to her place and would be staying a while so everyone else could wait outside everyone else's apartment if they had to run in for extra things.

They had been in Lena's car longer than usual and Winn, Alex and Maggie were getting suspicious of where they were going.

"This is taking longer than usual Little Luthor" Maggie asked.

"Has mother seriously only ever taken you to her penthouse?!" Lexi shouted.

The people that had been to Lena's penthouse before nodded while Kara only said she'd never been.

Lexi gasped and turned to Lena, "you've seriously never taken them to your house before? It's absolutely stunning" lena just blushed.

Everyone gasped as they stepped out the vehicle only to be greeted by a big but not massive house. Lena and Lexi turned to each other and at the same time shouted, "race you" and ran towards the front door over the grass laughing as everyone else ran behind them.

Lexi won.

"I really need to start working out with you" Lena spoke trying to catch her breath as she opened the front door and everyone piled in laughing.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked around. It was beautiful, Lena's penthouse was more darker colours with white but here it was creams and light browns.

Lena chuckles and walked in front of the group after closing the door, "everyone has their own room. Maggie, Alex your room is down the hallway. Winn and James your room is down the hallway as well there's two single beds and a double just in case you both didn't want to share a bed. Mum and Carter your room is up the stairs to the left, so is lexis so they'll show you the way and Kara your room is in mine but don't worry it's set out like James and Winns just in case" she smiled at everyone before continuing "the rooms are marked with your names and get changed into the swimming gear I told you all the bring we're going in the pool" Lena winked before everyone excitedly went to get changed. Lexi showed Cat and Carter to their room before retreating into their own. Lena guided Kara to theirs and closed the door behind them.

"You can choose what bed you want. I added the two singles in case you didn't want to share a bed" Lena smiled.

Kara only smiled back and placed Lena's hand in her own, "if you want me to I'd love to share a bed with you but" she trailed off.

"But.." Lena urged her to continue.

Kara blushed and Lena knew what she was thinking, "Kara sweetie look at me" Kara looked back at Lena, Lena squeezed her hand gently "I am not expecting anything from you so please do not think I expect us to get together and then automatically end up sleeping together. Of course I would like, no love that but I'm more than happy to wait"

Kara stared at her trying to fathom out what Lena was saying before speaking, "oh! No I wasn't meaning that!" Lena looked at her softly, "I was meaning that if we share a bed I might want to do that and I don't want to rush you"

Lena only chuckled, "Well you wouldn't be rushing me. Believe me I'd love that but let's see how it goes? If you want to share a bed then if it leads to that then so be it, if it doesn't then we wait until it does"

Kara nodded and Lena leaned forward to press a kiss to Kara's lips. Kara kissed her back hard. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck as Kara's arms went around her waist and soon she was pressed against the door to their bedroom. Lena opened her mouth slightly inviting Kara's tongue in. It slid in and Lena moaned slightly as their tongues battled for dominance. Lena gasped as Kara lifted her up making Lena wrap her legs around Kara's waist. Soon she felt Kara's mouth leave hers and trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

She knew she had to stop them because they'd only just had that conversation, she was about to when Kara's hands grasped harder on the underside of her thigh and sucked lightly at the skin of her neck, she had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape her throat and push lightly on Kara's shoulder. Kara leaned back and slowly let Lena down before "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away and-" Kara's apology was cut short as Lena brought her back for a short, sweet kiss.

"There's no need to apologize but I think we should get ready. The others are probably nearly done by now and I think we just figured out where us sharing a bed could lead us" she smirked but Kara just blushed.

"You're right we should get ready" Kara said as she began taking out her swim shorts from her bag and a bikini top while Lena took out bikini top and matching bottoms.

Kara saw Lena's shirt go flying onto the bed and looked up to see what was happening when she looked up she saw Lena Luthor in a bikini top and the sight made her blush as she turned around as quickly as she could before apologizing profusely.

Lena chuckles and walked around to her red girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck, "darling, you're going to have to get used to me just undressing myself in front of you but if you're not comfortable getting undressed in front of me then there's a bathroom over there" Lena pointed before giving Kara a quick peck on the lips and going back to getting dressed, when Kara turned back around she caught Lena just slipping into her bikini bottoms and let out what sounded like a growl. Lena quickly grabbed a towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around herself before sitting on the bed waiting for Kara to get ready. Kara took her pastel shirt off and Lena looked away thinking Kara might not want her looking right at her but soon she felt the bed dip slightly and felt lips on hers, when they parted she noticed Kara was kneeling between her legs and was in her trousers and bra, it was Lena's turn to blush and she looked away again. Kara brought a hand up to her face and hooked Lena's chin in her finger turning her back to face her when Lena was looking at her Kara began to talk, "If it's okay for me to look at you while you undress you can look at me" she bent down and kissed Lena's neck "karaaaa" Lena moaned and Kara chuckles before getting off the bed and unhooking her bra causing Lena to look away again. Kara rolled her eyes and went over to Lena, took her hand and dragged her to where Kara was getting dressed. "Look at me baby" Kara said and Lena did as told, "I'm going to get dressed and you're going to look. I'm completely fine with you looking"

Lena nodded and it was only now that she had noticed Kara's slightly toned abs. Kara slowly reached around and unclasped the rest of her bra taking it off as Lena watched as told, blushing slightly Lena tried to keep her eyes on Kara's face as Kara put her bikini top on and started to undo her trousers. Lena groaned internally as she noticed how Kara was wearing black lace pants that matched her bra but when Kara started to lower them Lena averted her gaze and waiting until Kara cleared her throat to turn her gaze back.

"You look beautiful" Lena said smiling, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She had a wonderful family and a wonderful girlfriend.

They made their way downstairs where everyone was but one person.

She made her way back up the stairs and knocked on the door, "Lexi darling, can I come in?" The door opened and Lena walked in closing it softly behind her. Lexi was looking in the mirror trying to fix their bikini when Lena spoke, "where's your swimming things?"

"This is my swimming things mum, that was the only thing in my closet"

"Oh my- hold on Lexi I know where your things are" Lena said as she ran out the room and into her own pulling out swim shorts and a sports bra with a top. She ran back into lexis room with the clothes and placed them on the bed "I'm so sorry, I must have told them to put it in the wrong room. I figured if you didn't like the dress then you wouldn't want a bikini so I got you these"

Lexi looked at the clothes then back at their mum, "I love you"

"I love you too darling, now get changed into something you like and then we can go enjoy the pool"

"Okay and mum?" Lexi asked before Lena could step through the door, Lena turned around and nodded so Lexi continued "why have you got a towel around you?"

Lena sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't know if I'm honest. I just get these days when I feel like my body doesn't look right"

"Mother take the towel off. You're beautiful in every way" Lena sighed and did as told. Watched as Lexi rolled their eyes, "you don't think you look right?! You have a freaking six pack mother"

Lena grabbed the towel back and told Lexi to get ready. Lena walked out the door and wrapped herself in the towel once again and walked down the stairs.

They waiting for Lexi to come down the stairs and when they did they all heading out to the pool and everyone but Lexi and Lena gasped at the size of the pool and the hot tub next to it. Lena and Lexi shared a looked before some sat around the pool and some in it. Lena was still in her towel and she was the only one.

"Little Luthor take the towel off and get in the pool" Maggie said from her spot in the pool. "I think I'm fine here"

Lexi groaned and spoke from their space outside the pool, "mother doesn't think her body looks right and is afraid that you will judge her"

Lena kicked water at Lexi who squealed. "You look perfect darling now come in the pool" Cat said after everyone had calmed down after the squeal Lexi released.

"Fine. Fine" Lena gave in as she stood up everyone's eyes on her and removed the towel chucking it somewhere on the warm path surrounding the pool.

Kara was staring at Lena. How didn't she notice Lena had a six pack?

"Looking hot Little Luthor" "Jesus Christ Kara's lucky" Alex and Maggie's statements overlapped each other and they looked at each other for a moment before everyone started laughing and Lena slipped in the pool.

She swam over the Lexi who noticed how she had a mischievous look in her eye.

"Don't even thin-" Lexi couldn't finished their sentence as Lena pulled them into the pool and everyone burst out laughing as Lexi just shot a glare at their mother. "That was funny"

"Yes it was, suck it up" Carter stated causing Lena to pull him in as well.

"You're right. It wasn't funny" he said to Lexi causing everyone to chuckle for a bit.

They swam around and had fun until everyone started to get hungry and made their way inside getting changed into comfortable clothing.   
~~~~  
Alex: shorts and Maggie's top.   
Maggie: shorts and Alex's top.   
Lexi: 3/4 length shorts and a shirt they stole from Carter.   
Kara: 3/4 shorts and a top that was Lena's.   
Lena: short shorts that nearly made Kara stop breathing and a jumper that was Lexis.   
Winn: 3/4 shorts and James' shirt.   
James: 3/4 shirts and a old shirt.   
Cat: matching pajama shorts and shirt.   
Carter: 3/4 shorts and a shirt he stole from Lexi.   
~~~~  
They ordered Chinese food and sat down in the living room to eat while watching some movie they all loved. After the movie Lena cleared everything away and everyone went to their rooms and continued watching tv as Lena and Kara stayed in the living room for a while more before heading to their room too. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly focused on Kara and Lexis development and then getting closer. Leave a comment if you wish. 
> 
> Hope this is fluffy enough.

When Kara and Lena finally woke up they headed downstairs to meet everyone in the kitchen. 

“Erm, Lena, you have a little something right here.” Maggie pointed to a spot on her neck. 

Lena walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and noticed the bruises that were forming, they weren’t from Kara so they had to be from Mon-El. 

She walked back over to the island in the middle of her kitchen and sat next to Lexi, “Well done Little Danvers.” Lena cleared her throat and everyone looked at her, “It wasn’t Kara. It was from the other thing that happened, they must just be coming through the now.”

Everyone sighed sadly except Kara, “What other thing?”

Alex lay her hand on Kara’s shoulder, “It’s Nothing Kar, leave it alone.”

“But my girlfriend has bruises on her neck that I obviously didn’t do so I want to know what-“ She stopped mid-sentence as she connected the dots, “I’m going to fucking kill him.” Before anyone could stop her she was gone and everyone started to worry about what she was going to do. 

*Back at Mon-Els apartment in National City*

Kara chapped on the door as hard as she could with out breaking it. 

The door swung open to reveal Mon-El in his boxers, “Oh hey Kara, you finally want to get back together?” 

“No, I definitely do not want to get back together with you. How dare you think that you can do that to Lena. You said you gave her a talking to but you didn’t did you? Did you!” She punctuated every word with a step towards him. 

“She was going after you Kara, she’s a Luthor and she doesn’t deserve you.” He snarled rolling his eyes. 

Kara punched him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground clutching his torso. 

Kara placed a foot on his chest pressing slightly before speaking, “She is not a Luthor, she deserves so much better than me and I am not yours, I’m not just some property you can claim. She understands that. My girlfriend understands that and that’s one of the reasons I love her!”

She froze slightly at her confession before Mon-El tried pushing her leg away and she knocked him out cold. 

*Back at Lenas Home*

“No one from the DEO knows where she is.” Winn spoke while James was checking with the people at CatCo. 

“Or CatCo.” Cat added beating James to the discovery. 

“She’s not at L-Corp, I just checked with Jess.”

Ten seconds later Kara was walking through the door and everyone ran through to get her. She was holding a bouquet of flowers and she walked towards Lena, “I’m sorry I didn’t know what he did and if I did I promise I would have done something sooner or at least asked you if you were okay. I just wish you’d told me but I got these for you because I know how much you-“ She was cut off from her rambling by Lenas soft lips on hers. 

When they broke apart she pulled Lena in for a hug and whispered her apologizes again. 

Lena pulled back, “Don’t be sorry, you didn’t know it’s okay but that being said don’t do that again you had us all worried sick.”

“Yeah, you had us worried but thank you for protecting my mum.” Lexi said from their spot next to Alex. 

“I told her a while ago I’d always protect her, I don’t intend on breaking that anytime soon Lexi.” Lexi ran forward and enveloped Kara in a tight hug, everyone left them there for a while just to be alone. 

Lexi whispered into Kara’s shoulder, “You know, when you and my mum get married you’re going to be an amazing mum to have.”

Kara chuckled lightly, “You think you’re mom will want to marry me huh?”

“I know she will, she probably already does, she loves you Kara.”

“I love her too.” Kara smiled as they both drew back from the hug. 

They walked back to the kitchen and sat at separate sides of the table, “What were you guys talking about?” Maggie asked after seeing the smirks on their faces. 

“Nothing.” They said in unison. 

Everyone got something to eat and was eating with conversation flowing easily when Kara got up and walked over to Lexi, “Come here.”

Everyone watched intently as Kara led Lexi into the connected living room and kneeled down on one knee, they couldn’t here anything what was being said. 

“Lexi, I want you to have this.” Kara reached around and unclipped the necklace that was around her neck and placed it in Lexis hand. 

“What is it?”

“It was my mother’s. She gave it to me the day I left Krypton, I want you to have it.” 

Lexi had tears welling in their eyes but still handed it back to Kara, “Can you put it on me?” 

Kara obliged clipping it around their neck before Lexi turned back around. 

“You look even better than my mother did with it on Lexi.”

“Do you remember how I said I loved your mother?” Lexi nodded. 

“I hope you know I love you too. We haven’t known each other very long but I will treat you as though you were my own child and hopefully one day you will be. I will always protect you Lexi.”

Lexi tackled Kara into a hug that had them both on the ground, “I love you too mom.” They whispered back and Kara felt tears let loose from her eyes. 

“What do you think they’re saying Alex?” Lena asks taking her eyes away from her daughter and her girlfriend to look at the crying agent and detective. 

“I don’t know what they’re saying but Kara just gave Lexi her mothers necklace, she refused to take that necklace off since she got here.”

Lena felt tears well in her eyes as she turned back to the pair on the floor. 

“I love you Lexi, I’ll never stop protecting you or your mother. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. For anything, if you ever need confidence or anything else just hold onto that necklace. I’ll always be with you.”

Lexi just cried harder into Kara’s shoulder, “I love you too momma.” They chocked out. 

When the pair finally got up they walked over to the island in the kitchen and Lexi tugged Kara towards the seat they previously sat on. Everyone watched as Kara sat down first then pulled Lexi to sit on her knee. 

They watched as Kara pulled her cape to cover Lexi and wrap her arm around Lexis waist while Lexi lay their head on Kara’s shoulder continuing to eat the food in front of them. 

Kara looked over to Lena who mouthed a ‘What did you do?’ 

The only reply she got was ‘I loved her.’

They all continued eating before choosing to have a movie day at Carters suggestion. 

They all chose a spot on Lenas couch that covered two walls. 

Lena and Kara sat next to each other, Kara’s arm draped over Lenas shoulder. 

Just when the movie was about to start Kara got a text on her phone. 

*************************************  
Lexi: Can I come sit with you?  
*************************************  
Kara looked up from her phone to see Lexi smiling at her shyly. She nodded her head and watched as Lexi walked over to herself and Lena. 

Everyone watched as Kara pulled Lexi onto her knee and draped a blanket around them before wrapping an arm around Lexis waist, “Are you comfortable darling?”

Lexi lay their head on Kara’s shoulder before whispering a, “Yes momma.” Into Kara’s ear so only she could hear. Kara knew why they were whispering when they called her momma, knew that they might not be ready for everyone to know how much they mean to each other yet. 

Kara pulled Lena closer to her side and placed a kiss on her and Lexis foreheads. 

They watched movies until 7pm when they decided to order food and wait until it was here to start watching movies again. 

Kara and Lexi were playing some game before Kara asked them a question, “Do you want to go for a fly?”

Lexis head popped up before nodding frantically. 

“We’ll be back for dinner guys, promise!” Kara shouted before Lexi pulled her out the door. 

It was ten minutes later when they found themselves on top of a hill looking at the stars. 

“Momma?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“Can you show me where Krypton would be?” Lexi asked shyly. 

“Of course honey, it would be right about there. You know it had to travel a long way so if we came here next month on this day we would be able to see a sparkle in the sky that people would normally look past but it’ll be Kryptons explosion finally getting to earth. Would you like that?”

Lexi nodded slowly. 

“We better get back before Carter and Maggie eat our food.” Kara said after a few minutes. 

They arrived back at the house with Lexi on Kara’s back both of them laughing at how Lexi got butterflies when Kara flew faster. 

“What are you two laughing at?” Lena asked. 

“Lexi got butterflies and they started laughing which made me laugh.” Kara replied as she walked into the kitchen with Lexi still on her back. 

They all ate their food before going back to the living room and putting another movie on. 

Everyone watched as Kara walked and lay with her head on Lenas lap and opened her arms for Lexi to lay on top of her. 

Lexi lay on Kara and felt Kara’s arms wrap around their shoulders after putting a blanket on them both. 

Everyone watched in awe as Kara spoke a sentence in Kryptonian and all gasped when Lexi said a sentence back in kryptonian. 

“What did you two just say?” Maggie enquired. 

“Nothing that you need to know for now.” Kara responded but she couldn’t stop thinking about what they said to each other. 

‘I love you Lexi, I’ll love you more when I take yours and your mothers name.’ 

‘I love you too momma, I hope that’s sooner rather than later.’

After two movies everyone was heading to bed and it was only Lena, Kara and Lexi left on the couch. 

“We should probably take them to bed.” Lena said. 

“Yeah we should.” Kara responded as she scooped a sleeping Lexi up and carried them to bed with Lena not far behind her. 

Kara pulled the covers over Lexi as she tucked them into bed, Lena watching from the door. 

She leant down and kissed Lexis forehead, “Goodnight darling, we love you.”

Lena and Kara made their way back to their room. Closing the door behind them Lena turned to Kara. 

“You both got awfully close today, what changed?” 

“It’s nothing to worry about Lena, Lexi just got me thinking about the future.”

“What about the future?”

“I can’t tell you not because I don’t want to but because you’ll definitely think it’s too early for that kind of talk.”

“Tell me Kara, please?”

“Fine but only because you’re so cute.” She walked closer to Lena, wrapping her arms around her waist before pulling her in for a soft kiss. “Lexi said that they couldn’t wait until we got married and I asked if they were sure you’d even want to marry me but they promised you did and I said that hopefully one day we will.” Kara stepped back from Lena, fully expecting her to freak out but soon found herself pushed against the door. 

Kara hands were pinned against the door by Lenas. 

Their lips inches apart, “You really think we’ll get married one day?” Lena whispered against her lips. 

“One day. Although Lexi said sooner rather than later.”

“What do you say to that?”

“I say sooner not later.” As soon as the words left her mouth she felt lips on hers. A soft moan left her throat as their kisses became more feverish. 

Lena pulled away from Kara and started walking backwards towards the bed. As her legs hit the bed she moved to the back of it. Letting her back hit the head board. 

“I don’t know if anything will happen tonight but I want to feel you.” Lena whispered and Kara fully understood what she meant. 

Walking towards the bed Kara lifted her top over her head and unhooked her bra, throwing them both to the other side of the room. 

She slid her shorts down her legs and kicked them to the side, leaving her in her panties. 

Kara leant down and kissed Lena only pulling back when Lena pulled her onto the bed and straddled her, pulling her shirt off and exposing her bare chest, “You’re absolutely stunning Lee.”

Lena leant down and captured her lips again. They kissed until yawns got in the way and got under the covers. 

Lena cuddled back into Kara, both of them in only their panties Lena felt at home. 

Not wanting to break the peacefulness that was surrounding them Lena whispered, “Today. At breakfast when Lexi was curled on your lap after you took them into the living room. What did you say or do to make that happen?”

Kara traced Lenas arm as she spoke, “I gave them my mothers necklace and said that I hope they knew I loved them. That even though we haven’t known each other long I’ll treat them as though they are my own child and that I will always protect them.”

Lena turned around to face her, “Really?”

“I also said they looked better than my mother with it on.”

Lena lent forward for a kiss. 

“Did you really say you loved them?” Lena asked, tears evident in her eyes. 

“I did. I meant it Lena. I’ll treat Lexi as if they were my own child and hopefully, one day, if you’ll still want me they will be.” 

“And when I asked you at the table what you did. What’d you say?”

“I said I loved them.” 

“You Kara Zor-El Danvers, are going to be an amazing wife and mother.”

“A girl can only dream can’t she.” Kara lent back down for a kiss before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
